


i'll leave you to it

by lesbroadwaymemes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Non-Binary Peggy, camp au no one asked for, fun fun fun, harry potter/camp, much angst, only one straight couple rip, so fluff, so great at tags, theres also magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbroadwaymemes/pseuds/lesbroadwaymemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the magic/camp au no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was in his foster parents’ home, cleaning the dishes. He heard a crash and whipped around, seeing his foster brother. He had knocked over a vase, the flowers and water in it spilling on the ground. Alexander sighed, knowing he would have to clean that up. Just as he thought this, his foster parents, Harold and Donna, walked in. 

“Alexander! How dare you make this mess!” Donna fumed marching over to him and grabbing his ear. Alex winced in pain, dropping the dish in the sink.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Alex said, looking down at the ground as she dragged him over to the vase.

“Damn right! Pick it up, right now! And no dinner tonight.” She shoved him to the ground, Alex falling to his knees. He coughed, before looking up. She had walked away, but Harold and Nick still remained.

“Honestly, I don’t know why we put up with you.” Harold muttered, smacking the back of his head before following his wife.

Nick smirked at him. “Oopsie.” he said, putting a finger to his lips like a child, before laughing and skipping up the stairs merrily. Alex sighed and stood up, starting to walk towards the cupboard where the gloves were. He stopped abruptly when he heard, “Don’t you dare use my gloves!” called out from the living room. Alex sighed again and turned around, getting back on his knees.

One by one, he picked up the small glass pieces and put them into the garbage can. He picked up a single flower that was left on the floor, smelling it. It smelled faintly of lavender. Alex studied the little specks of pollen, before shaking his head and throwing the flower away. As he got up to go to his small room, he heard the mail flutter through the slot. 

“Alexander! Get the mail!” Harold demanded, drinking a can of beer as he watched the news.

Alex nodded. “Yes sir.” he muttered, picking up the mail. Bills. Bills. Junk. A pamphlet. Travel guide. Something for Alexander. Bills. Alex’s eyes widened as he flipped back. It was addressed as follows: To: Alexander Hamilton. 74 Winscott Lane. New York City, 10003. It had no return address, he noticed as he shoved it into his pocket. He threw the mail at Harold and ran upstairs, going to his small room.

Alex pulled out the mail after locking his door, and ripped it open. He was confused when he first read it, as this is what it said.

You always seem to find it. F  
Oh, never need for it. O  
Until you can actually use it. R  
Although you could harness it. G  
Really, not a good idea. E  
Even though, with some training. C

It may work in your favor. A  
Never doubt for a moment. L  
Vividly remember this letter. L  
If even though peculiar. M  
Together we will make it work. E  
Ever need anything. 212  
Depend on us. 355

To camp. Located at, well, I’m sure you can figure that out. 7986  
We will pick you up, have everything ready. Looking forward to it!

Alex re-read the letter, before finally figuring it out. “Y-O-U A-R-E I-N-V-I-T-E-D,” he read out loud. “You are invited. Oh! You are invited to camp. The letters at the end must mean something too.” he said to himself. “F-O-R-G-E C-A-L-L M-E. Forge call me. 212-355-7986.” Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

Setting the paper down, he snuck downstairs, grabbing the phone. Luckily, Donna, Harold, and Nick were out at dinner tonight. He called the number.

“Hello?” a gruff voice answered. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“Um, hi. My name is Alexander Hamilton. I received a letter telling me I was invited to camp? It said something about forge, and to call this number.” Alex explained, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

The voice on the other end laughed. “I knew you would figure it out! Now, I’m guessing you’ll need wands and such. I’ll send Burr out there soon.” Alex’s eyes widened at the word wands.

“Wands? What do you mean wands? Who are you? And who is Burr?” asked Alex, very confused. He didn’t understand what was going on.

“Oh! Sorry. My name is George Washington. Aaron Burr is my helper. And yes, of course wands! Did your foster parents not inform you of this?” Washington asked, alarmed.

Alex shook his head, then realized that was foolish, as Washington couldn’t see him. “No, sir. They don’t know anything about the letter,” he admitted sheepishly. “They would have taken it away and beat me for getting mail. Hey- wait a second. How do you know I have foster parents?” Alex demanded.

Washington just laughed. “My dear boy, I know everything. Burr will be there soon, have all of your things packed. Your foster parents will not be notified of where you are, so you’ll be safe. I look forward to seeing you.” The call was then cut short.

Alex looked down at the phone in disbelief, then sighed as he ran upstairs. He grabbed his backpack and put in what little clothes he had, and slowly trudged down the stairs.

“Ready?” he heard a voice behind him say. Alex jumped and dropped his backpack, flipping around.

“Who are you?” Alexander asked cautiously, picking up his backpack from the ground. Something then clicked in his brain. “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” he asked.

Aaron then rolled his eyes. “Yes. Now come on, we must go before your foster parents get back. Grab my arm.” he demanded, holding out his arm. Alex did as asked, and they were transported to a street. There were people milling about, some flying around on a broom, others looking into a shop. There were kids running around, some disappearing in a puff of smoke, then reappearing a few feet away as they giggled. Alex took this all in, eyes wide.

“C’mon, we got a lot of work to do.” Aaron snapped him out of the trance, pulling him along. Alex stumbled, then walked along with him smoothly. They stopped in front of a wand shop. 

“Am I getting a wand?” Alex asked, amazed. Aaron nodded. “What kind?”

Aaron just smiled softly and shook his head. “It’ll find you.” he said simply, letting Alex walk around.

There were bunches of wands. Long ones, short ones, thin ones, thick ones. Some were dark as the night sky, Alex later learned that was Ebony, some were as bright as the stars that hang above his head in the night sky. He neared another stack, when a wand literally jumped into his hands.

“Mr. Burr, sir, I think I found it!” Alex called out. He admired his new wand in awe, grinning as he fiddled in between his fingers. Aaron walked up behind him.

“Great.” he said, taking Alex’s hand and pulling him along. He went up to the counter and paid for the wand, letting go of Alex’s hand. “Let’s go to the camp now.” Burr said, grabbing Alex’s arm and poofing them away.

When they appeared, Alex realized what a friendly environment this was. “I’ll leave you to it.” Aaron said, nodding as he walked away. A trio of boys walked up to him. One was extremely tall and dark-skinned, another was lighter-skinned, and a little bit shorter, and the third one, God, the third one. The third one had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he was grinning brightly. Freckles scattered across his nose, his dark brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

“Hello? Earth to new kid.” The cute boy was furrowing his eyebrows at Alex, as the latter boy blushed. 

“Oh. Uh, sorry. Hi, my name is Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex, or Hamilton. Most people do. Or bastard.” he chuckled at that last part. “Anyways. What were you saying?” 

The boy grinned, white teeth sparkling. “My name’s John Laurens. This is Lafayette and Mulligan.” John gestured to each boy respectively.

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “We can speak for ourselves, mon ami.” This was all said in a thick French accent.

“Tu parle français?” Alex asked, with wide eyes. Lafayette turned his head to face Alex.

“Oui! Je suis de la France. Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de notre petit ami ici?” Lafayette asked, suddenly changing the topic. Alex just blushed in return, looking down. Lafayette smirked. “I see.” 

John cleared his throat. “Anyways. Alexander, wanna hang with us? I know you’re new and I’m sure Laf and Herc won’t mind.” The two in question shook their heads.

“Sure.” Alex shrugged. “Can I drop of my backpack first?” he asked, gesturing to the backpack on his back. 

Laurens grinned. “Sure! We can drop it in our bunk, we have an extra bed anyways.” he grabbed Alexander’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Alex blushed as he was led, hand in hand, to their cabin. Lafayette snickered behind them and started whispering to Mulligan, as Alex rolled his eyes.

~

“So, yeah! That’s pretty much everything! We should probably get to dinner know, I hear tonight is mac and cheese.” Laurens had just finished the tour, his hand barely leaving Alexander’s the whole time.

Alex nodded. “Okay.” he looked down at their hands, wondering if John was ever planning on letting go. The answer was no, Alex soon realized, as they walked back up the hill to the dining hall. Once they reached it, Lafayette pulled John aside as Alex walked up to the buffet line. John told him what to do, so he did just that, piling mac and cheese onto his tray along with a salad. 

By the time he reached the table, everyone was already back, and with food. Alex was confused. “How did you?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the trio.

They all just grinned. “Special relations.” Mulligan said, taking a bite as Alexander sat next to John.

~

Lafayette pulled John aside, as John rolled his eyes. “What?” he asked, annoyed. His mind was still on their new friend, the fiery boy with jet black hair, and a smile that could brighten up anyways day. Lafayette just tsked at him.

“I know you like him.” he said bluntly, his thick French accent coming out. John immediately blushed.

“I know of no such thing!” John protested, crossing his arms.

Lafayette just laughed. “Alright, alright. But when you decide to finally realize your feelings, you should know that he likes the same.” he winked as he walked away, going to the back of the kitchen to get his mac and cheese early. 

John pondered for a minute. Alex? Liking him? No, it couldn’t be. He was too hyper for someone like John. Then again, Alex hadn’t pulled away when he grabbed his hand. John shook his head and followed Lafayette.

~

After dinner, the boys had all decided to go play Truth or Dare like little schoolgirls in their cabin.

Mulligan laughed as Lafayette balanced a book on his head, then dropped it on the ground with a loud thud. “Anyways!” Lafayette said, shoving the book to the side. “Truth for everyone in here.” He gave a mischievous grin to Laurens. “Sexuality? I’m asexual and aromantic.” Lafayette then sat down next to Mulligan.

Lauren rolled his eyes. “I’m gay, pretty sure we all knew that.” he said, grinning proudly.

“I’m aromantic, but not aseuxal.” Mulligan winked, laughing.

“I’m bisexual.” Alex piped up from his spot next to Laurens. He had his arm slung casually around the other boy.

“Damn! Two for one!” Lafayette said, a spark in his eyes as he looked at the two boys.

John cleared his throat, like earlier. “Um, okay. Next. Lafayette, truth or dare?” he asked.

Lafayette whined. “Aw, come on! I just went. Okay, dare.” He grinned.

“I dare you to shut the hell up.” 

“I-” Lafayette started, then huffed, crossing his arms.

The night went on well into the morning, it being about 3 when Lafayette got up. “Okay, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” He climbed into his top bunk, Mulligan already being asleep on the bottom. 

John looked over at the Alex, seeing him sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled lightly, then caught himself. “Alexander.” he said. 

Alex slowly opened his eyes. “Hmm?” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

John chuckled lightly. “It’s time to go to sleep.”

Alex realized what happened, and turned crimson. “Oh. I’m- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

John gave him a friendly smile. “Hey, it’s no problem.” he stood up and helped his friend up. “Top or bottom?”

Alexander gave a cheeky grin. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” he laughed as John blushed. “Bottom, thanks. Goodnight.” he said, climbing into the bottom bunk as Laurens climbed into the top bunk.

“Goodnight.” John said back, smiling lightly to himself as he fell asleep, dreaming of a certain boy. Little did he know, that boy was dreaming of him too.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff™ and yearning. my babies :')  
> ~  
> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ABOUT TWO WEEKS AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER.

Alex woke up earlier than everyone else, sitting up and hitting his head. He groaned and laid back down, then slid out of the bunk before standing up. He grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom that, luckily, was in their cabin.

He then brushed his teeth quickly before hopping in the shower. He left a note on the door, telling the boys that he was going to go ahead and go to breakfast. When he reached the mess hall, there was a kid standing on a table with a megaphone.

“This is why we should get rid of the gays at our camp! They have no true meaning to us!” The kid exclaimed, a few around him murmuring in agreement. Alex rolled his eyes, starting to walk up there when a hand pushed him aside.

“Alex, let him be.” Burr warned, giving him a look. Alex huffed as Burr stayed by his side, making sure he didn’t go anywhere. They boy droned on about gays, Alex seething mad, when the rest of the squad walked in.

Alex raised an eyebrow and them, motioning to Burr. Laurens grinned and nodded, walking up to Burr. “Hey, can you help me with something?” he asked.

Burr looked at Alex and then back at John, sighing. “What do you need?” he asked. John grinned, pulling him away as he talked. Alexander took his chance and climbed up onto the table, talking louder than the kid without a megaphone.

“Okay, buddy. What have gays ever done to you? Have you ever been hurt by a member of the LGBTQ society? Threatened, abused, verbally or physically, burdened, anything?” Alex asked, cocking his head to the side. He took the boy’s silence as a no. “Exactly. Now, I don’t know why you are going on about this, seeing as there are plenty of non-straight people here, yourself included, probably, but this really needs to stop. Everyone has a right to be themselves, no matter what. If they want to be gay, let them be gay. If they want to be non-verbal, let them be non-verbal. If they want to dye their skin purple and only wear green clothes, hell, what do I care? They are being themselves, like they were intended to be. Gay people have done no harm to anyone because of their sexuality. Their flag is a rainbow for a reason. As for your opinion on any member of the non-straight society, I don’t give a damn what you think. You don’t get to choose who you love, your heart does. You can’t just stop being gay. Your mind is not attracted to people of the opposite sex, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Hell, some people don’t even like anybody. And you know what? That’s okay. Because it’s them, being themselves. As for you, saying you’re completely, one-hundred percent straight, you’re wrong buddy. You have been attracted to a man at least once. Never do this bullshit again, or you’ll get a lot worse than this.” Alexander spat the last part, his eyes filled with hatred. The kid stared at him, the cafeteria so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

John had stopped his conversation with Burr long ago, watching Alex with a newfound admiration. Obviously, Alexander was not straight.

The kid looked down at his feet as John started slowly clapping. Soon the whole cafeteria joined in, clapping and hooting and hollering. The kid, also known as Samuel, scoffed and stepped off the table, slamming down the megaphone and walking out.

Burr sighed. “Oh, Alexander.. What have you done..” he muttered, shaking his head.

~

Alex was with John, out by the lake. John was sitting on a rock, drawing some of the turtles that were swimming nearby. Alex was sitting with his back against the rock, writing down his ideas furiously, so quick it was barely legible.

John glanced over at Alex, smiling softly at his handwriting. He admired the way the sun hit his dark hair, making to seem to dance with the soft breeze. John watched as Alex’s hands moved in a haze, seeming to never stop moving as he wrote impossibly fast.

Just then, Alex jerked his head up. “You know, I don’t get why-” he paused, an amused smirk on his face as he realized John was already looking at him. John’s eyes widened as his face turned red and he looked away.

“Carry on..” John said sheepishly, turning his attention to his drawings.

Alex kept the smirk on his face, although his face flushed pink. He watched the way John looked down nervously, not knowing how Alex would react.

Alexander then stood up. “You know, I don’t get why you were looking at me.” he changed his sentence, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

John looked up slightly, his eyes filled with regret. Alexander was now standing in front of him. “I-I…” John stuttered, lifting his head up to look at Alex.

Alex moved closer to him, their faces a few inches apart. “You what?” he asked quietly, then his eyes widened as his face turned red. He pulled away, looking around awkwardly. “Uh, sorry..” he said, walking back over and sitting down, leaning against the rock again. He grabbed his pencil and immediately started writing again.

John smiled softly at the shorter man, shaking his head lightly. His cheeks were still tinted pink. “C’mon, we should get going back.” he said. Hamilton nodded his head, standing up as he continued writing.

John sighed, holding onto his arm as he led the boy back to the cabin. Alex was writing the whole time.

“What’s up with him?” Hercules asked, Alex walking slowly to sit on his bed, still not done writing.

John shrugged. “I don’t know. He hasn’t stopped writing since..” he then trailed off, blushing as he turned away.

Lafayette smirked. “Since what, mon cher?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

John rolled his eyes. “Va te faire foutre. Personne ne vous a demandé, et vous avez aucune idée de ce ne pas je parle.” he said to Lafayette, his face deadset. Alex heard the french and perked his ears up, having not been able to speak it for a few years.

Lafayette laughed. “Non, mais je devine que vous embrassée.” he said, grinning.

Alex snorted and looked up, finally moving his hand from his writing. “Est-ce que vous parlez les gars quand je ne suis pas là? Non, nous ne sommes pas embrassons.” he said simply, then looked down. “Bien que, je ne me dérangerait pas…” he muttered quietly, making sure no one could hear him.

John’s eyes widened as he looked away. “You know French?” is all he said. Lafayette grinned, then burst out laughing. Mulligan was watching all of this, lost.

Alex and John looked at each other, their eyes meeting in a burning gaze. Eventually John looked away, towards Lafayette’s smirking face. “Obtenir certains.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Lafayette. “What do you mean?” he asked, confused. John’s face turned red as he walked out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Alex’s eyes widened. He set his notebook down, shaking his head at Lafayette as he went to find John.

Lafayette shrugged it off, before turning to Mulligan with a mischievous look as he gestured to the notebook. “Shall we?” he asked, Mulligan nodding. Lafayette grabbed the notebook, sitting next to Hercules as they read it.

After about fifteen minutes, they looked at each other with wide eyes. “He’s got it bad…” Hercules said, whistling lowly.

~

Meanwhile, Alex followed John into the woods, walking quickly after him. When he couldn’t reach him, he sighed, grabbing his wand as he teleported himself next to John.

John jumped in surprise. “Hello.” he said awkwardly, looking away.

Alex smiled. “Hi. Listen, don’t worry about what Lafayette said, he’s a douche.” he said, John laughing slightly.

“Well, you’re not wrong..” Laurens replied, stopping suddenly. He looked up at the night sky, then sat down on the ground, smiling as he watched the stars.

Alex sat next to him, their thighs pushing into each other. “What are we looking at?” Alex asked, looking up as well.

John laughed. “The stars. See that one?” he pointed to a star in the sky. Alex nodded as John continued. “That’s the tip of the Big Dipper.” he then traced the constellation with his finger.

Alex smiled slightly. “Cool.” he then got an idea. “What if we made our own constellations?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he brought his head down to look at John.

John shrugged. “I don’t see why we couldn’t.” Alex then looked back up, looking for something.

“Wait, let me lay down, it’ll be easier.” Alexander said, about to lay down. He then sat up again. “Nevermind, I don’t want dirt in my hair.” he said, frowning slightly.

John chuckled, looking over at him. “Just a second.” he pulled up the hood of his hoodie and laid down, his hair not getting dirty.

Alex grinned, turning sideways and laying down on John’s stomach. “Better.” he said simply, John’s stomach bouncing under Alex’s head as he gave a light laugh.

Alex looked up at the stars. “There’s one. A horse playing tennis.” he said, outlining it with his finger.

John laughed at that. “You think of the weirdest things.” he muttered, shaking his head. “Look, a heart. That’s a normal shape.” he teased, Alex grinning.

“I’m not normal.” Alex shrugged. His eyes were starting to close.

John smiled. “That you aren’t, Alexander.” he said. Alex smiled sleepily at the sound of his name rolling off of John’s tongue.

“Hmm. That sounds nice.” Alex decided, sitting up suddenly. “Can I put my head on your shoulder instead? Your stomach is uncomfortable.” he said.

John nodded, blushing slightly. He was happy it was dark outside. “Of course, Alexander.” he said, Alexander grinning happily as he curled up onto John’s side, his stomach pressing against John’s side.

“Say it again.” Alex whispered quietly, as his mouth was right by John’s ear.

John shivered slightly. “Alexander.” he said simply, smiling happily. He put an arm around the other boy, so as he wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

Alex smiled. “Laurens, I like you a lot.” he said sleepily, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. John grinned, sighing happily.

After a few minutes, John carefully moved Alexander, standing up. He then picked up the smaller boy, carrying him in his arms as he walked back to the cabin. He prayed Lafayette and Mulligan were asleep.

When he reached the cabin, he realized luck was on his side. Hercules and Lafayette were both sleeping. He shut the door quietly, before slipping Alex into his bed, covering him up with his blankets.

As he was about to climb into his bunk, he heard a faint, “Stay?” come from Alexander’s bunk. He looked over to see Alex looking at him with wide eyes, yawning.

John smiled at this, nodding. “Of course.” he whispered quietly, crawling into bed next to him. Alex smiled sleepily, snuggling into the boy’s side. John couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm so sorry i haven't updated and this is so short ahhh love you all

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I decided to try my hand at lams, which i absolutely adore! please keep in mind i wrote this at 4:30 am lol. let know what you think!
> 
> Translations:  
> mon ami - my friend  
> tu parle francais: you know french?  
> oui, je suis de la France. Dites-moi que pensez-vous de notre petit ami ici? - Yes, I am from france. Tell me, what do you think of our little friend here?
> 
> I translated this all myself, so yeah lol.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~rach <3


End file.
